Mirror
by Mirumo
Summary: La dernière personne que Draco Malfoy aurait pensé revoir un jour revient subitement dans sa vie afin de régler quelques comptes qui leur sont intimes ... Un résumé assez nul, je vous l'avoue. OS vaguement sombre, complet. Merci de laisser des reviews!


**Petites notes avant la fic qu'il serait très sympathique de LIRE! **

**Author: **Mirumo. Mon ch'tit nom, en vrai, c'est Claire.

**Pairing: **Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un couple, mais un duo en confrontation, un duo qui se retrouve, un duo chargé de souvenirs ...

**Disclaimer:** Je ne gagne pas un kopeck pour ce que j'écris, et c'est bien dommage. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est encore plus dommage, car j'aimerais faire plein de petits trucs cochons avec eux. Mais non. Ils sont à Jo. Exceptée Sarah-Jane Haddow, que j'ai crée il y doit y avoir 4 ans de cela, pour un vague One Shot dégoulinant de romantisme; depuis, je la réutilise par-ci par-là. C'est un personnage inutile, toujours une jeune femme (ou jeune fille, quand l'histoire se passe à Hogwarts) volubile et charmante, (ex)élève de Hufflepuff.

**Raiting: **Moi et les raitings ... Disons qu'il y a de la violence un peu sordide, une ambiance vaguement glauque, et une description de fin complêtement aliénée. En fait, ce OS est totalement barré, mais j'aimais beaucoup l'idée, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à la rédiger. A vous de voir avec ces indications. Et si vous alliez lire, pour vous faire une idée? *regard innocent*

**Ch'tit contexte: **Partons du principe que le pitoyable épilogue du dernier tome se passe 19 ans après le livre: mon OS, lui, se passe 8 ans après (le livre; pas 8 ans après l'épilogue). Les principaux protagonistes ont donc 25 ou 26 ans. J'ai utilisé diverses informations données par Rowling après la sortie du 7, et spoilé l'épilogue, puisque des personnages qui s'y trouvent ... ne s'y trouveraient pas selon le récit qui va suivre.  
J'ai décidé de développer un personnage très peu présent mais récurrent dans les livres, et me suis donc inspirée de la fic "Le secret de ma mère", d'Alohomora, à qui j'avais déjà piqué Lynn Amberson pour "Sous la neige". A ce propos, je vous invite fortement à aller lire ses écrits, qui sont les meilleurs que vous puissiez trouver sur Fanfiction, et également les miens si ce OS vous a plu. Qu'elle me pardonne de pomper ainsi ses récits ...

**Title: **(ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce OS a ce nom: j'étais dans un état bizarre en l'écrivant)

_**"Mirror  
**or** A nightmare made of blood, of tears, of leather"**_

**--------------------**

Sarah-Jane Haddow sentit la main glaciale saisir sa nuque, sentit les longs ongles griffer un peu sa peau fine. Une bouche écarlate s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité, une langue courut dessus, puis soudainement, des dents trop allongées et trop pointues se plantèrent dans la peau.  
Un filet de sang commença à s'écouler le long de la mâchoire de Sarah-Jane, qui gémissait et se débattait, tentant d'échapper au baiser qui emprisonnait son visage, et n'accentuait par là que la douleur des canines enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Celles-ci relachèrent leur pression insupportable, et la jeune femme s'effondra à terre, la bouche en sang. Sans qu'elle n'esquissât un mouvement de résistance, des mains glacées et délicates la dévêtirent, caressant son corps tremblant avec insistance.

Puis plus rien.

Recroquevillée en chien de fusil dans la neige, Sarah-Jane aurait pu sembler morte, n'eût été les geignements enfantins qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Elle ressentait à un degré insoutenable la douleur et le froid. Son corps, inerte, était devenu indépendant de son cerveau, et pourtant tous ses nerfs semblaient s'être rassemblés autour de sa bouche, afin que seule une intolérable souffrance puisse être réceptionnée.  
Peu à peu, Sarah-Jane reprit ses esprits, et tenta d'esquisser quelques geste pour se relever.

Ce n'était que ce que l'on attendait.

Un souffle chaud s'approcha de son visage avec lenteur, la tétanisant sur place de frayeur. La même langue qui s'était délectée de ses lèvres avant de les mordre lécha plusieurs fois son cou à la manière d'un félin lappant le lait qu'on daigne lui accorder. Enfin, les dents aiguisés s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la veine jugulaire, déchirant peu à peu la peau et la chair, et esquissèrent un mouvement de va et vient. Le sang se mit à s'écouler abondamment, s'étalant sur la peau légèrement hâlée de Sarah-Jane, souillant ses habits et sa chevelure châtain, et la bouche l'avalait, insatiable, glissant avec voracité sur le corps nu de sa victime.  
Celle-ci ressentit une étrange sensation de plaisir charnel avant de sombrer.

Son cadavre dénudé et vidé de tout son sang fut retrouvé le surlendemain dans un champ enneigé.

**--------------------**

Pansy s'étira comme un félin, puis sauta vivement hors de son lit et parcourut quelques couloirs et diverses pièces, tous plongés dans une obscurité totale. Au fur et à mesure de son passage, les bougies des nombreux chandeliers s'illuminaient, mais les fenêtres demeuraient totalement dissimulées par d'épais rideaux de velours sombre, empêchant le moindre rayon de soleil de se frayer un passage.  
Les cercueils, c'était démodé et bien peu confortable au goût de la jeune femme. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi l'on n'avait pas pensé bien plutôt à utiliser des sortilèges Repousse-Soleil, au lieu de se cloîtrer entre quatre planches dès les premières lueurs. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas mettre le nez dehors, mais le jour ne l'empêchait pas de vivre.  
Uniquement vêtue d'une robe de chambre en mousseline noire qu'elle n'avait pas fermée, Pansy s'assit en face de sa coiffeuse et scruta son reflet.

Une peau pâle comme l'ivoire.

Une bouche à la teinte sanguinolente.

Un sourire éticelant et carnassier.

Une poitrine où l'on n'entendait aucun battement.

Un corps superbe et glacial.

Un regard hypnotisant et vicieux de mort.

Une cicatrice au cou.

Ce n'était plus qu'une petite marque, certes encore rouge, mais quasiment invisible, ainsi dissimulée sous une masse de cheveux noirs et soyeux.  
Deux petits trous écarlates, séparés par quelques centimètres à peine, situés sur le côté gauche du cou,

... qui ne se refermeraient jamais.

Avec un mouchoir de coton qu'elle mouilla, Pansy tapota la cicatrice: lorsqu'elle mordait quelqu'un, quelques gouttes de sang y suintaient le lendemain. Cela avait été assez douloureux, au début, lorsque, bien malgré elle, la jeune femme avait été forcée de reprendre sa condition de vampire. Durant 7 années, elle n'avait plus eu besoin de tuer quelques mortels pour se repaître, et du jour au lendemain, voilà qu'elle devait reprendre cette activité qu'elle détestait. A proprement parler, elle avait détesté ces chasses nocturnes lorsqu'elle était jeune et répugnée par le meurtre. Désormais, elle considérait cela uniquement comme l'instinct de survie qui pousse à se nourrir. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, et ressentait désormais un plaisir presque sexuel à plonger ses dents dans des cous inconnus, à remplir son corps de sang d'innocents, à tuer ceux-ci de mort lente, en leur vidant les veines peu à peu. Jamais Pansy ne se contentait de planter ses canines dans ces personnes: elle mordait peu, mais lorsque cela arrivait, elle prenait bien garde à faire sombrer sa victime dans un sommeil éternel. Un des codes d'éthique des vampires était en effet de transmettre leur nouveau mode de vie spécifique à ceux et celles que l'on avait attaqués, et elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre la charge de quelque ancien humain hagard marqué par ses bons soins.

Après avoir parfaitement nettoyé la cicatrice qui ornait son cou et longuement peigné sa lourde chevelure sombre, Pansy retourna dans sa chambre, et saisit un tailleur bleu marine taché de rouge sombre qui était déposé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait: un petit parchemin de forme carrée, plié en deux et scellé. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore été ouvert. Sans s'en soucier outre mesure, Pansy passa un ongle à travers la cire argentée, découpant le sceau, et jeta un coup d'oeil bref à ce qui était inscrit d'une écriture fine et nerveuse sur le papier. Deux mots, à l'encre noire; _Unbreakable Vow_.

Les lèvres écarlates de Pansy s'étirèrent en un sourire fatal et hypnotisant _(NA: Rappelant à bien des égards celui, terrifiant et en même temps terriblement fascinant, de Norman Bates, alias Anthony Perkins, dans Psycho__)._

**--------------------**

"_Unbreakable Vow_."

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Draco Malfoy ne transigeait pas, c'était les mots de passe. Bien que les quelques Elfes de maison qui lui restaient (fichue Granger, et ses lois de tolérance) le reconnaissaient, il exigeait d'eux de filtrer les moindres allées et venues, et par conséquent se pliait lui-même à sa règle.  
Tout en ôtant sa cape de velours vert foncé, il écoutait Helly (ou peut-être Selly, il n'en avait cure) lui faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qui s'était passé au manoir durant la journée.

" ... madame votre femme a encore eu des contractions, mais le Médicomage a assuré que la naissance ne se ferait pas avant au moins trois semaines. Il est également désormais certain que ce sera un garçon.  
-Parfait." murmura distraitement Draco, fouillant dans ses poches. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait; un papier froissé frappé au blason du Ministère de la Magie. "Ne devait-il pas y avoir la visite d'une Auror, à propos de je ne sais quelle vérification sur mes prétendues détentions de produits dangereux et/ou braconnés? Une ... "Miss Haddow"?  
-Parfaitement Monsieur. Elle se trouve dans le grand salon en cet instant.  
-Ah? Très bien, je suppose que je dois l'accueillir ... J'y serais si on me demande.  
-Bien Monsieur."

Draco jeta négligemment ses gants en cuir de dragon sur une petite table, traversa un couloir à grands pas et rentra dans le salon. Il constata, surpris, que les rideaux avaient été conscencieusement fermés, et les quelques bougies allumées. Une silhouette assise près de la table se découpait dans la quasi-obscurité. Une silhouette semblablement féminine.

"Miss ... Haddow?"

N'entendant aucune réponse, ne percevant aucun mouvement, il lança un _Lumos _et éclaira le visage de l'inconnue.  
De grands yeux sombres, une chevelure noire et ondulée, une bouche pleine rouge sang, une peau cireuse, un corps parfait revêtu d'une robe moulante aux reflets argents ...

"Pansy?"

Il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître en cette superbe jeune femme son ancienne petite amie. Et pourtant, cela devait faire une quinzaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage sous son vrai jour, et bien 8 ans qu'il l'avait tout simplement vue, elle.

"Je suis de retour, Dray."

Interloqué, Draco s'assit face à Pansy, qui esquissait un sourire en coin modérément rassurant.

"Et ... Pourquoi es-tu -  
-Revenue? Pour te revoir, mon petit dragon. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de toi sont assez peu flatteurs pour ta personne, tu sais ..."

Elle porta un verre de vin, dont Draco se demandait où elle avait bien pu le trouver, à ses lèvres. Voyant qu'il la dévisageait fixement, elle éclata de rire.

"Mais non, Dray, ce n'est pas du sang. Je ne joue pas avec des idées aussi stéréotypées."

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, tentant d'afficher une expression hautaine, mais l'irruption impromptue de Pansy le déstabilisait. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, et s'interrogeait sur la manière la plus correcte de la mettre dehors dans les plus brefs délais. La vampire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lança en riant doucement, des accents redoutables dans la voix:

"Non, mon chou, tu ne me vireras pas d'ici."

Evidemment. Il avait oublié cette insupportable faculté propre à ces _nosferatus _de lire dans les pensées des autres comme dans un livre ouvert. Résigné, il soupira, et posa un coude sur la table, le menton dans la main.

"Alors ... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?  
-Rien de passionnant: je mords deux ou trois gorges de temps en temps.  
-C'est peu." répondit Draco, essayant de paraître intéressé par la vie oh combien sanguinolente de Pansy.  
"Oui, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai du trouver un autre moyen de calmer mes pulsions de ... monstre." acheva-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, elle releva la manche gauche, ce qui rappela nettement quelque chose à Draco. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé.

"Il n'y a pas de tatouage sur mon bras, Dray, mais tout de même une certaine marque."

A la lumière de sa baguette magique, il distingua de petits points rouges sur l'intérieur du coude de Pansy. Celle-ci rabaissa brusquement sa manche et planta ses yeux brillants dans ceux du jeune homme.

"La morphine est plus nourrissante qu'on pourrait ne le penser, mais j'ai malgré tout besoin de sang pour ne pas sombrer dans une sorte de ... torpeur."

La vampire sembla trouver amusant le regard interdit de Draco, qui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

"Bon, et toi, mon petit dragon; il semblerait que tu te sois marié dès ta sortie de Hogwarts.  
-Oui, avec Astoria ... Greengrass.  
-La cadette de Daphne?" interrogea-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. "En effet, elle était bien belle, ta petite Astoria. Et un goût ... "

Une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans ses yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, découvrant des canines étincelantes. Dans un geste impudique, elle passa l'extrémité de sa langue le long de son index droit.

"_Etait_?" demanda le jeune homme avec lenteur.  
"Oui, elle _était _délicieuse, et je suppose que tu t'es régalé autant que moi, lorsque vous étiez au lit."

Elle claqua nonchalamment des doigts, et la lumière émise par les bougies s'intensifia, éclairant l'ensemble de la pièce.  
Draco la vit: sur un grand canapé placé derrière Pansy, il y avait une femme, _sa _femme, allongée dans un mouvement lascif, les yeux clos, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu clair épousant les formes de son corps qui "portait la vie". Sa peau était grisâtre, et sa poitrine à moitié découverte marquée de traces de crocs. D'après les taches qui s'étalaient sur le tissu, Astoria avait également été mordue aux cuisses, voire plus haut. Apparemment, Pansy n'avait pas pris la peine de planter ses dents dans le cou de la jeune Mrs Malfoy, se contentant de lacérer son corps en plusieurs endroits.  
Sous les yeux hébétés de Draco, elle se dirigea vers le cadavre à pas souples, et passa un doigt le long du ventre plein d'Astoria. L'ongle devait être aussi aiguisé que ses canines, car une mince balafre de sang teinta la robe où le doigt avait glissé.  
S'animant brusquement après quelques secondes d'apathie, le jeune homme se leva, saisit l'épaule de Pansy et la gifla avec violence. Elle resta passive, sereine, ne bougeant pas d'un cheveu, son regard illuminé de grivoiserie, et après avoir ainsi fixé Draco durant ce qui parut une éternité à celui-ci, elle minauda:

"Tu as ressenti quelque chose, Dray? Ce n'était pas juste un mariage de convention, mais aussi d'affection? ... Non," décida-t-elle après réflexion, "ça ne te ressemblerait pas. Par contre, je pense qu'avoir perdu ton premier héritier quelques semaines avant la naissance, masculin qui plus est, t'a mis dans une rage terrible, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle se mit à rire, et son visage réjoui renforça la fureur du jeune homme. N'y tenant plus, il la saisit à la gorge, ce qui ne sembla pas étonner Pansy outre mesure; elle esquissa un sourire appréciateur.

"Oh oui, ce serait une bonne idée, amour; venge-toi, étrangle-moi, au lieu de me lancer un méchant regard glacial et de tourner les talons. Quel dommage, cependant, que les vampires ne meurent pas par strangulation ..." ajouta-t-elle avec un dépit narquois.

Bouillant de rage de se voir ainsi impuissant à évacuer la haine qu'il ressentait envers Pansy, Draco resserra cependant l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le cou de la jeune femme et siffla:

"Il y a une raison à ce que tu viennes chez moi et foutes ma vie en l'air, espèce de catin?"

La vampire, nullement effrayée, passa une langue taquine sur ses dents pointues.

"Tu n'es pas très compatissant, Dray. Avant, tu possédais une certaine affection pour moi: tu sais, en tout début de première année, lorsque tu m'as proposé de chercher un moyen de me défaire de ma condition qui, à l'époque, m'insupportait; lorsque tu as découvert ce moyen, et que tu as donc accepté de me ... "satisfaire" d'un point de vue physique -juste des baisers et des caresses, en premier lieu, et puis de fil en aiguille ...- afin que j'évacue mes pulsions macabres; lorsque tu as déclaré ouvertement que nous sortions ensemble pour que les gens ne se posent plus de questions indiscrètes sur nous, moi qui avais besoin de ton corps, toi qui me le donnais presque chaque nuit, qui formions un duo si peu assorti; lorsque tu as commencé à évoquer mon avenir, et que, dans un élan de bonté, tu m'as assuré que tu resterais à mes côtés après Hogwarts, car tu étais et es toujours le seul à me donner cet apaisement physique; lorsque tu m'as affirmé que tu avais discuté avec tes parents et t'être vivement battu pour qu'ils m'acceptent comme leur future belle-fille; lorsque tu as disparu à la fin de la guerre, me laissant sans autre ressource que de redevenir une vampire à part entière; lorsque j'ai reçu le faire-part de ton mariage; lorsqu'enfin, aujourd'hui, tu te complais dans ton monde bourgeois et me rejettes sans un regard."

Bien que la voix exagérément légère de Pansy n'avait pas changé durant son monologue, ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu plissés, durcis, assombris, et elle fixait Draco avec une expression sauvage qui le fit tressaillir. Une dernière fois, le timbre faussement coquet retentit dans les oreilles du jeune homme:

"Oui, c'est ce que j'appelle de la _compassion_."

D'un léger mouvement de tête, elle dégagea sa gorge de la main de Draco, et commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Sa voix n'était plus du tout infantile, mais grave, cruelle, pernicieuse.

"Comme te sens-tu, désormais, Dray? Réussiras-tu à éprouver un peu de remord avant que je ne t'achève? Je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre amour, ni la plus petite affection pour toi, mais cependant, et voilà une nécessité bien plus dangereuse, un besoin physique si fort qu'il me ronge de l'intérieur: durant sept années, tu m'as fait oublier mes canines, ma peau exsangue, mon coeur qui ne bat pas, et du jour au lendemain, j'étais sans toi. Tu étais une drogue, et si j'ai réussi à te remplacer, chaque jour qui se lève et se meurt, mon corps réclame ta peau contre la mienne. Rien que de sentir tes doigts sur mon cou, ce fut une sensation profondément douloureuse, comme si on avait appliqué un fer brûlant dessus, et également si libératrice ... " Elle poussa un léger soupir exalté. "Une jouissance poussée à son paroxysme."

Draco regardait bien malgré lui le visage cireux de l'ancienne Slytherin; il la connaissait déjà sous sa vraie apparence physique, pas celle -assez laide- inventée pour cacher ses attributs de vampire aux autres, mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré _cette_ Pansy, à la personnalité à la fois fascinante et redoutable. Lorsqu'il s'était proposé de l'aider, à 11 ans, il ne pressentait pas que la jeune fille aurait tellement besoin de se rassasier de son corps pour se passer de sang. Une technique de grand-mère, sans grande garantie, et qui obligeait à trouver un partenaire ingatigable et plus que satisfaisant. Par un heureux hasard, Draco était tout cela, et il avait mis ses services à la disposition de Pansy pour les sept ans à venir. Au début, étant encore jeune, une simple pression de sa peau contre celle de son camarade lui suffisait, mais dès la troisième année à Hogwarts, ils avaient dû pousser leurs rapports beaucoup plus loin. Lorsque les horripilantes questions "Vers quoi désirerais-tu t'orienter plus tard?", "Que vises-tu dans l'immédiat, après tes OWLS?", "Le Ministère de la Magie te tenterait-il comme lieu de travail?", etc ... avaient commencé à fuser un peu partout, galavnisées par la présence d'Umbridge, Draco avait commencé à s'interroger également, mais sur un tout autre sujet: allait-il devoir demeurer auprès de sa pseudo-petite-amie-vampire-avec-qui-il-couchait-cependant jusqu'à sa propre mort? Non que cela lui déplaise, mais la dépendance de Pansy le rendait lui même moins indépendant. Remettant ce problème au lendemain, il promit sur le moment à la jeune fille de rester avec elle tant qu'il le pourrait, ce qui les arrangea tous deux. Cependant, au début de la septième année, lorsque son père lui annonça entre le fromage et le dessert qu'il serait judicieux de sa part de "rencontrer" Astoria Greengrass, petite soeur d'une de ses connaissances de Slytherin, Daphne, il avait tout de suite acquiescé; il était tellement simple de se conformer aux plans de ses parents, de rester à sa place, en attendant d'hériter. De toutes façons, bafouer les ordres de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy tenait de la tendance suicidaire.  
Il avait donc abandonné Pansy, se disant avec raison que la jeune femme s'en remettrait, étant dix fois plus forte que lui-même, et que ce ne serait pas ça qui la tuerait (mais plutôt un pieu ou un clou bien placés). Et jamais, durant ces huit ans sans la revoir, il n'avait pensé qu'elle pourrait en tirer si grande rancune. Cela dépassait ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et il se trouvait en cet instant dans une situation délicate, la vampire rapprochant toujours plus son corps du sien, le visage incliné, ses yeux fixant alternativement le visage de Draco, puis le cou de Draco ...

"Alors, plus rien à dire, Dray?" souffla-t-elle.

Pansy se colla soudainement au jeune homme, et celui-ci retrouva une ancienne sensation; celle des formes de son amie épousant parfaitement les siennes, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, leurs regards entremêlés, leurs souffles haletants ... Un souvenir enîvrant, qui le plongea quelques fractions de seconde de trop dans un état second. Une douleur soudaine le traversa en dessous de l'oreille, un bourdonnement commença à résonner dans sa tête. Les lèvres glaciales de Pansy semblaient littéralement collées à son cou, recueillant avec délice le sang de Draco qui commençait à couler, et elle le serrait contre elle avec une force insupportable, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Tandis que, peu à peu, elle lui vidait les veines, laissant fuir quelques gémissements de volupté, le corps du jeune homme s'affaissait contre elle, son teint virant lentement au livide, un souffle oppressé s'échappant avec difficulté de sa bouche, ses yeux gris délavés la fixant faiblement. Au bout de longues minutes d'un hédonisme surpassant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Pansy relâcha Draco, le laissant glisser au sol, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Un plaisir intense. Une profonde satiété. Un suave goût métallique entre les lèvres. Un ressentiment qui s'envolait lentement.

Et brutalement, une oppression dans la poitrine. Son coeur ne battait plus depuis qu'elle avait eu 4 ans, depuis cet anniversaire en plein air, cette partie de cache-cache dans les bois, mais cependant ... Elle aurait cru que son rythme cardiaque venait soudain de doubler de vitesse, qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud, et pourtant elle grelottait, les yeux exorbités, incapable de prononcer un mot. Traversée par un spasme, elle s'effondra totalement sur le sol, resta un instant immobile, puis commença peu à peu à être prise de tressaillements convulsifs. Et ses tempes lui faisaient mal, un sifflement strident venu de nulle part lui déchirait les tympans; elle essaya de hurler pour le faire partir, pour évacuer la douleur, mais c'était encore pire, elle eut l'impression que les commissures de sa bouche se déchiraient. Et tout son corps semblait être dévoré par un feu intérieur, quelque chose d'inconnu et de déchirant coulait dans ses veines.  
Les spasmes se calmant légèrement, elle tenta de respirer pour se rassénérer, mais ceci fut peut-être le pire: l'air qui rentra dans ses poumons lui était semblable à des braises ou des bouts de verre qui entaillèrent ses organes, déchiquetèrent ce qu'il restait de sa personne. Geignant sous cette géhenne, elle réalisa qu'un liquide chaud dégoulinait sur son menton; sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mordue la bouche jusqu'au sang. A ceci près que plus rien ne coulait en elle depuis de longues années. Mais ce qui souillait d'écarlate ses mains ne pouvait être autre chose.

Pansy comprit subitement, alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient, alors que le supplice qu'elle subissait la meurtrissait plus que jamais.

Draco.

Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était celui de Draco, qu'elle avait bu conscencieusement, dont elle s'était rassasiée. Longtemps auparavant, elle avait assouvi ses désirs de sang en se mélangeant au corps de Draco. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait perdu ce corps, elle avait dû retrouver du sang afin de se repaître.  
Aujourd'hui, le sang de Draco s'était mêlé à son corps, et cela, elle n'avait physiquement pas pu le supporter. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Jusqu'au dégoût. En croyant se venger du jeune homme, en le tuant, elle avait également signé son arrêt de mort.

Concentrant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle se releva, et s'attaqua violemment à la dépouille de Draco Malfoy, le roua de coups avec les bras, les jambes; elle saisit une cravache d'équitation fixée au mur comme décoration et cingla le beau visage blême, marquant sa peau de balafres; en rage, sa mâchoire sanguinolente où des larmes de douleur avaient tracé des sillons, elle donna de grands coups de pieds dans le cadavre, le faisant rouler dans toute la pièce, le heurtant aux meubles. Mais rien ne semblait vraiment affecter le corps.  
Draco était mort, et vidé de tout sang.

Pansy était agonisante, et ruisselante de sang.

Un spasme la figea sur place, ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent, sa chevelure collée à son visage, sa gorge tachée de pourpre.

Un gémissement, de jouissance ou de souffrance, peut-être, lui échappa.

Etrange ...

Tout mal semblait avoir disparu, désormais.

Elle reprenait ses esprits.

Elle revivait.

Chancelante, Pansy esquissa quelques pas hésitants.

Elle eut envie de lever les bras au ciel, de clamer sa joie.

Un sourire fiévreux sur le visage, elle ouvrit la bouche.

Mais il ne se passa rien.

_The rest is silence._


End file.
